


Peaches and Cream

by semataryeyes



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Frank, Dirty Talk, Frerard, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rich!Gerard, Rimming, Stripper!Frank, Top!Gerard, alternate universe - strippers, blowjob, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semataryeyes/pseuds/semataryeyes
Summary: Rich people are all assholes... right?





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the editing towards the end sucks, I’m exhausted as hell. Word.

Frank sat looking into the mirror in front of him, the beauty lights around the vanity shining brightly into his eyes. The glitter on his chest and arms sparkled and reflected brightly, shimmering against his skin and making his tattoos look wet. The small tint of red eyeshadow around his eyes made the green color pop and become more piercing— almost glowing. He was due on stage in 20 minutes, and if he was being honest, he wasn’t in the mood. Ever since he started stripping at this club when he was 20, Friday’s were his least favorite. All the scum bags showed up on Friday’s after their long days of working in their high class New York City offices, with their ugly suits and pervy smiles and disgusting grabby hands. The rich ones are always the worst clients. 

 

Frank knew what his job was and what it entailed, and he knew that it was his choice to be there. If it weren’t for the scum bags, his job would be perfect. He loved being on stage in nothing but a tight thong and the occasional boa to match. He loved the way people stared at him, either jealous or wanting to fuck him, but no one ever got that far. It was rare for Frank to do anything more than a lap dance or a flash show for the “clientele” of the club. Frank sighed, sitting up straight and leaning in close to the mirror to apply a tiny amount of clear lipgloss on the center of his bottom lip, smacking it against the top one to spread it out.

 

“Frankie, baby, you’re beautiful as always,” A voice came from behind, approaching him slowly and resting a hand on his bare chest. Frank looked into the mirror and smiled up at one of the other performers in the club and his best friends for the past 5 years.

 

“Oh Jepha, you flatter me. Truly,” He grinned and sat back against his chair, resting the back of his head against the others stomach behind him. Tattooed hands came down and stroked his soft brown locks gently, moving them back off his face and tucking one side behind his ear.

 

“Oh come on, I _wish_ I had a face like yours. I swear, you’re one of the biggest reasons this club is still open,” Jepha purred, smiling at his best friend and leaning down to give his head a gentle kiss.

 

“Bullshit, they’d be fine without me,” Frank snorted, leaning up into it before standing up and adjusting his thong, making sure it laid just right over his dick and wouldn’t betray him (let it all hang out) like some others had.

 

“Now that right there is bullshit,” Jepha scowled, swatting at Frank’s shoulder and shaking his head. “You’re important and you know it.”

 

Frank rolled his eyes and picked up his robe, slipping it on and tying it loosely around his waist to cover himself. He placed the red boa that laid on the back of his chair around his neck, running his fingers through his hair so it laid on top of the cherry red feathers. “Whatever Jepha, I’m not in the mood.”

 

Jepha frowned slightly and nodded, knowing exactly why. He knew that Frank _hated_ working Friday’s, but he also knew that it was essential for him to work them. The pay was the best and the tips were incredible, even though the men left some of the workers uncomfortable and unhappy at the end of the night. And to top it off, Frank had a rough week in general. Every night there was at least one guy giving him a hard time, pulling on his outfits or smacking his ass without warrant or permission. It was prohibited that the customer do anything other than look at the dancers but that didn’t stop some of these guys.

 

“Don’t worry okay? Brian said he hired a bunch of new security so if anyone tries anything, they’d be thrown out before they can even blink,” Jepha said in a reassuring tone, rubbing Frank’s back and giving a small smile.

 

Frank nodded and turned to look at Jepha, tilting his head up at the taller man and smiling back at him. “I know, I just wish I could be at home right now, curled up in bed with a movie and my dog instead,” Frank shrugged and leaned in close, giving Jepha a hug.

 

“I know Frankie, it’s okay,” Jepha hugged back gently and nuzzled his hair. The over head intercom interrupted their conversation, the ushers voice coming in cooly and seductively over the speakers.

 

“I would like to welcome Fun Ghoul to the stage. C’mon out here, Ghoul.”

 

“I’ll see ya later, okay? Good luck,” Jepha smiled and nodded at Frank, giving him a light shove. “Break a leg out there.”

 

Frank smirked and rolled is neck a bit, playing with his boa as he approached the stage, walking through the curtain and out into the club. He plastered one of his signature “i’m pretty and i know it” smiles on and touched the fabric of is robe, stroking it lightly between his fingers before pulling the tie and letting it fall off his shoulders and onto the floor. Whistling and shouting came from around the mostly dark room, the stage lights lighting up most of the people sitting close up to the stage. Frank made his way around the pole in the center, wrapping his fingers around the cold metal before doing a spin and latching his left leg up high onto it, getting a good grip and pulling the rest of his body up with it so that he was hanging upside down— his body stretched out and his hair hanging messily in the air.

 

Frank wasn’t the best at doing the crazy tricks on the pole, but he could climb up it pretty well and do some spins that showed off not only his ass but his toned legs and back as well. He lifted his torso slowly so that he could slide down until he touched the floor, resting his ass on it and moving his legs apart so that he could stand back up. He gripped the pole again and pulled himself up off the floor, doing another spin before walking more down the catwalk of the stage and settling down on his knees at the end of it. He looked out into the crowd of people, mostly middle aged men gripping stacks of one dollar bills and drinking dark liquid out of shallow glasses. There were several bills scattered on the stage all ready, mostly 1’s but a few 5’s and a couple of 20’s. How generous. He picked them up and smirked, spilling them into the band of his thong and turned around, his ass facing the crowd as he leaned forward and stuck it up into the air. He ached his back and glanced to the side, hair in his eyes and sensual smile on his face.

 

There was a guy sitting there with his bottom lip stuck between his teeth and a glass in his hand which he seemed to be gripping onto for dear life. His black hair was tousled messily but intentionally over his forehead, mostly slicked back but a few strands hung down into his eyes. He was wearing what seemed to be an expensive suit that was tailored to him perfectly—all black— like he had just gone to a wedding. His eyes were glued to Frank’s ass, a curious and mesmerized look in them as he drank in the sight in front of him. He wasn’t the usual 50 year old business man scum that the club usually attracted. He was young, maybe late 20s or early 30, and he was handsome. Frank had half the mind to think that he should have been up on the stage instead of watching. People would go crazy over him.

 

Frank looked back as someone was showering his ass with 1 dollar bills, a twisted grin on his face that made Frank’s stomach churn. But he smiled anyway, giving him a wink and sitting up a bit to change positions. He sat on his knees with his thighs apart, the boa draped down so it caught at his elbows. He slid a hand down his torso slowly, over his inked chest and down past his navel. He lightly brushed over the fabric of his thong and tilted his head to the side, hair falling over his shoulders as he made eye contact with the guy he spotted earlier. The guy smirked, lips pressed in a thin line as he leaned forward and tossed the stack of ones he had next to him onto the stage. They scattered and brushed against Frank’s knees, landing around him. Frank blew a kiss to him and picked some of them up, tucking them into his waistband and wishing he’d worn some kind of top so that he could stick them in there too.

 

The rest of Frank’s performance went by quickly, the money kept flowing in steadily and by the end he was almost 800 dollars richer. He had his eye on that same guy all night, a curious look in Frank’s eyes when he just sat back and watched Frank, didn’t try to tease him with money like most did. He had gone through about 4 drinks but still seemed to have himself together, the smirk on his lips never quite leaving. And the look in his eye staying playful yet reserved and maybe even a bit shy. Frank had collected his money and was counting it in the back when his boss came back, a smile on his lips.

 

“Frankie, you were great tonight,” He said, adjusting his cufflinks and standing in front of Frank.

 

“Thanks Brian, what’s up?” Frank asked as he put his money away, shoving it into a leather case and zipping it shut.

 

“You’ve been... requested, for the rest night,” Brian began, a hesitant look on his face. “I know it’s not your favorite thing but.. I think you’ll like this one.”

 

Frank looked back at him and exhaled slowly, standing up and twisting the lock on his locker shut. He really hoped it was the guy he’d been eyeing all night.

 

“Okay, what’s his name?” Frank questioned, fingers stroking through his hair as he looked up at his boss.

 

“Gerard, and he’s good for the money. Comes from a rich family, his Dad is a regular here.”

 

“Mm, okay,” Frank said, eyes going a bit brighter. Hot and rich? Perfect. He slipped his robe up onto his shoulders again and tied it at his waist. “Lead the way then, sir.”

 

Brian smirked and shook his head, turning and walking back out into the club. “Callin’ me sir isn’t gonna get ya anything.”

 

Frank giggled and shrugged back, following his boss through the dimly lit club. He greeted some of the other dancers as he made his was through the room, avoiding some cat calls he got from drunk groups of men sitting at tables. Brian led him back through the clubs into one of the “private rooms” where customers could pay for various services. Frank tended not to participate in unless he absolutely had to; not liking to have to touch or even fuck strangers. Brian knocked lightly on the door at the very end, opening it after a few moments. He stepped in and mumbled something to the person inside, then came back out.

 

“Okay, good luck Frankie. You page me if you need anything, okay?” Brian looked at him and bit his lip, a bit nervous. He really loved and cared about everyone that worked for him and it was always slightly unnerving for him when they did these private sessions.

 

“I’ll be fine Bri, don’t worry so much,” Frank reassured and leaned up on his toes, kissing Brian’s cheek and smiling. “I know where the panic button is.”

 

Brian nodded again and smiled one more time before walking past and disappearing back into the club. Frank took a deep breath and gripped the door knob to the door, twisting it open and pushing his way in. The room was the size of the average bedroom. Lounge couches lining one wall and a pole on a mini stage in the middle. The man from earlier sat on one of the couches, one leg crossed over the other and a glass in his hand. Frank closed the door behind him and tilted his head a bit, eyeing the guy and starting to walk towards him.

 

“Hey handsome,” He purred, crossing the floor and stopping in front of him, casually taking a seat on the couch next to him.

 

The man looked up and faced Frank, a soft smile on his lips and a fucking twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Hello,” He said quietly, darting his eyes from Frank’s mouth to his eyes and back. “I’m uh, I’m Gerard.”

 

Frank watched him closely and rested his elbow on the back of the couch, leaning his head on his fist. “Nice to meet you, I’m Ghoul.”

 

Gerard smiled at the nickname and looked down at his glass, swirling it slowly and taking a slow sip. “You put on a very lovely show, Ghoul.”

 

“So I’ve been told before. What was your favorite part?” Frank smirked and rested his other hand on Gerard’s knee, stroking it slowly and looking up through his lashes at the other man.

 

“Uh, when you had your ass in the air, I guess,” Gerard replied hesitantly, a light blush crossing his cheeks as he answered the question. His eyes focused on Frank’s hand and he slowly placed his own on top of Frank’s, gripping it and rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin.

 

Frank was floored by this guys demeanor. He came off like he’d be arrogant and sexual at first glance, but he was sitting here blushing and holding Frank’s fucking hand like they were on a date or something.

 

“Thank you. That seems to be a real crowd pleaser,” Frank smiled at him and rubbed his lips together, tasting his strawberry lipgloss and cocking up an eyebrow. “So.. You paid for the rest of the night. That’s like.. 5 hours.”

 

Gerard nodded and looked up then, catching Frank’s eyes in his and holding the eye contact. “I know. Look I-“ Gerard paused and set his glass down, moving his body more to face towards Frank “- you like.. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Like.. I’m not expecting anything from you. I just.. I just saw you up there and I wanted to talk to you. Like, I needed to talk to you. You know?

 

Frank blinked a few times and parted his lips. No, he didn’t know. No one had ever paid thousands of dollars to see him just to talk to him for a couple hours. That’s not how this worked.

 

“Well I—“ Frank laughed a bit. “— I don’t actually. Usually there’s a purpose behind this. I mean I am a sex worker after all. People don’t just pay me to talk.”

 

Gerard averted his eyes and glanced down at his lap, shrugging once and hitching his breathing.

 

“No I know, I just.. You’re.. I don’t know. I would rather you be in here with me than.. I don’t know, on the arm of some sleazy middle aged man.”

 

Frank smiled a bit and pulled one of his legs up, tucking it to his chest and resting his chin on it.

 

“You’re sweet. I like you,” He extended his leg over Gerard’s lap and flexed his calf muscle. It ached from the pole work he did earlier. Gerard settled a hesitant hand over Frank’s shin, rubbing his palm over the Crimson Ghost tattoo he had.

 

“Misfits huh.. You must be from Jersey,” Gerard smiled and admired the 138 at the base of his leg— on the curve where the ankle meets the top if the foot.

 

“I am, born and raised. I moved here when i was 20. But I still visit home all the time,” Frank felt oddly comfortable. He felt like he could really just talk to this guy and not have to worry about him making some creep moves on him. “Only like a 30 minute drive from the city, and the grime is the exact same.”

 

Gerard nodded at him and looked over at the table to his right, picking up the bottle of whiskey and filling up his glass along with another. He handed one to Frank and kept his own, taking a small sip and clicking his tongue against his teeth.

 

“No, I’m okay. I don’t really drink on the job,” Frank waved a hand at the glass.

 

“Oh? Right. That makes sense,” Gerard shook his head and put the glass back on the table.

 

“You are so fucking handsome,” Frank exhaled, his eyes wandering Gerard’s face and taking in all his features. His hair was starting to fall more into his eyes and Frank reached forward, stroking it off his forehead and grazing his fingertips down the smooth skin of his cheek.

 

Gerard smiled warmly and looked at Frank, his cheek flushed a darker shade of pink and he leaned in closer, like he was going to kiss Frank, but all he did was graze his lips softly against Frank’s cheek and hum. “Thank you,” His lips moved slowly and his voice was just above a whisper.

 

“You can kiss me, you know. I don’t mind,” And he didn’t. Frank’s usual clients weren’t nearly as good looking as Gerard, and he’d never want to really kiss them outside of his job. But Gerard was different, he was fucking gorgeous and Frank actually wanted to throw himself at him.

 

“I know,” Gerard bit his lip and looked at Frank, his eyes hesitant as he brushed the tip of his nose against Frank’s. He looked up through the strands of hair that hung over his eyes and blinked once; locking eyes with Frank and giving him a nervous smile. “I just—“

 

“Sh.. It’s okay,” Frank cut him off and rested a hand on Gerard’s shoulder, curling his fingers into the expensive fabric of the suit jacket. He closed the gap between them and pressed his soft lips against Gerard’s, moving his hand up his neck slowly and into the other mans thick, black hair. Gerard exhaled into it, sighing like it was a weight being lifted off his shoulders. He tasted of whiskey and a slight hint of mint— probably gum or breath spray. Their lips moved together slowly, not pushing or trying to slip any tongue, just enjoying the softness of each others lips. Gerard shifted for a moment to put his own glass back on the table, lips never detaching as he set it down on the table next to the couch. He shifted closer then, just a bit and turned his body more so that he was completely facing Frank.

 

Frank breathed out and complied with the movements, parting his legs and letting one rest on either side of Gerard’s waist. He inched closer until he was in the other’s lap, draping his arms around Gerard’s neck and tilting his head more into the kiss.

 

Gerard put his hands on Frank’s waist, squeezing and ghosting them up and down his sides. “Hey— hey wait a second,” He broke away from Frank’s mouth and rested his forehead against the others.

 

“Mhh? What? No, c’mon.. You’re a good kisser,” Frank whined and moved forward, trying to kiss Gerard again but missing and catching his cheek instead when he turned his head to the side.

 

“I just.. I want to do this.. I do, but I want to do it right,” Gerard moved his hands up Frank’s back and stroked back down, the smooth silk of the robe feeling cool against his hands.

 

Frank pulled back and looked at Gerard’s eyes, searching them for any trace of suspicion or ulterior motives, but he couldn’t find any. What he was met with was a genuine want, and a sincerity that he had never seen in a client before. “I.. Okay, okay.”

 

Gerard nodded and lifted his hand, stroking the hair out of Frank’s eyes. He smiled and bit his bottom lip softly before speaking. “We can.. I mean I have an apartment in the city. We can go there, it’ll be more comfortable. If that’s okay with you?”

 

Frank nodded slowly and bit on his bottom lip, pulling on it a couple times. “Yeah, okay. Let me just go get some things first. I’ll.. meet you outside?”

 

Gerard nodded again and gave Frank’s cheek a soft kiss before pulling back and helping the smaller stand up. He got to his feet as well and looked down, their height difference being about 4 inches.

 

“I’ll call us a cab. Meet me out front in 15 minutes?” Gerard looked helplessly hopeful and it made something in Frank’s heart tug and ache. He was so different.

 

“Yes, I promise. You did pay me quite well after all,” Frank winked once before turning and leaving the room. He rushed through the club and into the back room where his locker was. He spun the combination into the lock and swung the door open, collecting his jeans and a shirt that he arrived in earlier that night. He dressed carefully, discarding the robe and tugging his light washed jeans up onto his hips as well as pulling the navy shirt over his head. He sat and slipped on some socks before shoving his feet into his boots and lacing them up.

 

“Someone’s in a rush to get outta here,” Jepha said as he entered the locker room, underwear stuffed with bills and a water bottle under his arm. His show must have just ended.

 

“Yeah I—“ Frank pulled his coat on and picked up his bag, making sure his tip bag was in it still. “I’m uh, going home with someone. I guess.”

 

“Oh, seriously?” Jepha raised his eyebrows and then furrowed them, frowning. “I thought you stopped doing that a long time ago.”

 

“I did. But this guy, he’s.. Different, I don’t know,” Frank sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder. “He’s sweet, not like anyone I’ve ever met before.”

 

“Just.. Be careful okay? You know you can always call me and I’ll be right there in an instant,” Jepha stepped closer and set his water down.

 

“I know, and I love you for it,” Frank smiled up at him, getting on his toes and giving Jepha a soft kiss on the cheek. “My phone will be on. I’ll check in later, okay?”

 

Jepha nodded and returned the kiss, lightly pecking Frank’s opposite cheek and giving a wary smile. “Good luck, Frankie. Be safe.”

 

Frank nodded back before leaving the locker room and making his way to the front of the club, giving the bouncer a pat on the shoulder and a flash of teeth when he bid him goodbye. There were a few of the other dancers lingering by the bar, talking to the tenders. He waved to them when they called his name, pointing to the door and giving an “i’m busy tonight” look. They smirked and blew his a kiss, mouthing “be safe” and returning their focus back to their conversations.

 

Frank stepped outside and shivered when the cold, night air hit his cheeks. He looked around for a moment and spotted Gerard standing by the curb, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a cigarette up to his mouth. Frank touched the side pocket on his bag and fished out his own smokes, lifting one up to his lips and flicking the lighter to ignite the end. He took a long, slow drag, enjoying the taste in his throat before exhaling and making his way over to the man waiting for him.

 

“Sorry if I kept you waiting,” Frank said suddenly, crossing over arm over his chest and smoking with his other. He held the cigarette up near his face, elbow bent and pressed against his side; his fingers curling daintily inward with how he held the cigarette.

 

Gerard glanced over and immediately smiled, his eyes lighting up brightly when he realized it was Frank. “It’s okay. Cab isn’t even here yet, uh Ghoul,” He blushed and looked down at his feet.

 

Frank licked his lips and watched, smirking at the other mans shyness towards him. “You can call me Frankie, Ghoul is my stripper name.”

 

Gerard exhaled the smoke in his lungs, grey curls floating up into the air. “Frankie, I like that.”

 

A large black sedan rolled up to the curb a few minutes later, halting to a stop in front of them. Gerard opened the door and held it open for Frank, gesturing with his other had for him to get inside. Frank obeyed and slid into the car, shifting to the other side and putting his bag at his feet. Gerard followed suit and shut the door with a quiet slam, ruffling his hair and leaning back against the cushion.

 

“Where to, Mr. Way?” The driver glanced up at his mirror to make brief eye contact with Gerard.

 

“Home, Marty. Park Ave,” Gerard said with a smile, his hand finding Frank’s and holding onto it gingerly. Frank glanced at Gerard, biting on his lip and crossing his right leg over his knee.

 

“Park Ave, huh?” Frank asked, eyes slightly wide. He wasn’t really surprised, he knew their club was one of the higher end ones in the city— but anyone living on Park fucking Avenue had to be loaded.

 

Gerard chuckled and nodded his head, looking down at his lap and gave a lame shrug.

 

The drive there was mostly silent, Frank shifting in his seat and Gerard watching him, reading his body language— trying to make sure that Frank wasn’t uncomfortable. They held hands the whole time, a thin film of sweat coating Gerard’s palm as they neared his apartment.

 

“You’re nervous,” Frank said quietly, leaning closer to Gerard and smirking when he saw his brow covered in a layer of sweat as well.

 

“I—“ Gerard hitched his breath and wiped at his face anxiously, smearing his sweat away and biting on the inside of his cheek. “I guess, I don’t know why. It’s not like I’ve never done anything like this before.”

 

Frank shrugged and glanced out the window, taking in the city lights and the tall buildings that surrounded him. “It’s okay. Trust me, I’m the one who should be nervous, but I’m not.”

 

Gerard frowned and nodded, he opened his mouth to reply but the car came to a stop as it rolled up to the curb in front of his building. The driver, Marty, came around and opened Gerard’s door for him, a stoic look on his face as they both exited the back seat.

 

“Thanks Mart, I’ll see ya tomorrow,” Gerard nodded at him and the driver nodded back, giving Frank a quick look over before shutting the door and going back into the drivers seat.

 

“C’mon, this way,” Gerard took Frank’s hand and lead him inside through the revolving door and into the main lobby. The front desk was empty, the doorman having gone home for the night. A large chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling, lighting up the room in a bright glow of yellow. Potted plants and fancy plush arm chairs sat by the windows, which no one other than people not welcome into the apartments sat in. Gerard pushed the “Up” arrow on the elevator and waited for the double doors to open, his palm dry now and his shoulders pulled back instead of hunched. The elevator dinged and they stepped inside, quite ambient music filling the silence. Gerard pressed the very last button on the pad, lighting up the number 65 as he stuck a key into the hole and twisted it. He lived in the fucking penthouse, of course.

 

“You okay?” His voice interrupted whatever had been going through Frank’s mind.

 

“Mhhm.. I’m good,” Frank replied. If he was being truthful, he was a little nervous. He wasn’t in his element anymore, the safety cushion of the club not being there for him to have the upper hand.It might have been irrational thinking, but Frank’s job did tend to come with unnecessary bullshit.

 

The elevator stopped suddenly and the double doors opened revealing Gerard’s home. They stepped out into the flat and Gerard immediately made his way over to his personal bar. The whole outer wall was windows from ceiling to floor, the city lights shining in from below. Frank stepped slowly into the room, going down the couple of steps to walk into the main part of the penthouse. There was a grand piano on the far left and a couch, as well as a fire place and a huge plasma screen above it. The kitchen and bar were on the right and up the landing seemed to lead into a hall where he assumed the bedroom and bathroom were. He could see a balcony with a pool and a sitting area, even a personal garden.

 

“Make yourself.. comfortable,” Gerard said as be fixed himself a drink, more whiskey with a few ice cubes shaped as spheres to chill it. Frank set his bag down on the couch and circled around it, taking a seat in the center and stroking the firm leather of the cushions. “Oh, do you want a drink?”

 

Frank looked up and over his shoulder at the other man and bit his lip. He knew alcohol would loosen him up and make it relax, but he didn’t want to let his guard down too much. Gerard was still a stranger and Frank wasn’t about to set himself up to be put in danger.

 

“I.. yeah, sure. I’ll have what you’re having,” One drink wouldn’t hurt, he could handle his liquor. Frank watched Gerard carefully as he prepared the drink, narrowing his eyes to make sure Gerard wasn’t going to slip anything in it. As comfortable as Gerard made him, he wasn’t a fool. And he knew sometimes the nice ones are the real devils. Gerard came over and handed Frank the glass over the back of the couch before circling it and taking a seat next to Frank; close enough so that their thighs were touching, but not close enough as to where it would be invasive. Frank looked down into the glass and inspected it, looking for any trace of fizzing or pill remnants at the bottom.

 

Gerard watched with a small smile on his face, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t drug you, ya know.”

 

“You can never be too careful,” Frank replied simply, taking a sip of the liquid once he deemed it safe. “It’s happened before.”

 

Gerard frowned at that and hummed in response, kicking himself mentally for thinking that Frank would trust him after knowing him for less than 2 hours.

 

Frank continued to take small sips from the glass, looking around the room and letting himself get more and more comfortable as the alcohol began to warm his bones. Gerard leaned over the coffee table and picked up a tablet, tapping the screen a few times to turn on the fireplace and lower the lights in the apartment. Frank looked up and flicked his eyes to the warm glow of the fire, smiling a bit when it reminded him of his home back in Jersey.

 

“I like that,” He mused, irises dancing to follow the flames as they moved around. “The fire I mean, it’s pretty.”

 

“I like it too. I’m just trying to make your comfortable,” Gerard said back, resting a warm hand on Frank’s knee, rubbing the fabric of his jeans lightly. The corners of his mouth twitching upward when Frank rested his own hand on top of Gerard’s.

 

“I like you,” Frank turned his body more to face Gerard, lifting his eyes up and bringing one leg up onto the couch so he could angle his body to give the other man his full attention. “Kiss me again?”

 

Gerard inhaled a bit and shifted forward, taking Frank’s glass from his hands and setting them both down on the coffee table in front of them. He touched Frank’s cheek and trailed his fingers down the smooth skin of his jaw slowly, tracing some non existent pattern against the skin before resting his palms on Frank’s shoulders and guiding him forward. Frank leaned into it and shifted even closer to Gerard, bringing his other leg up onto the couch and brushing his knees against Gerard’s outer thigh. He angled his head upward and pressed his lips to the other mans, tasting the whiskey again and moaning softly when Gerard brought one of his hands up into Frank’s hair and gripped on the strands.

 

They kissed like that for a while, gentle and hesitant; like they were teenagers both having their first make out session. Eventually, Frank’s hands found Gerard’s suit jacket and he pulled on it lightly, dragging his hands up it and wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck. He leaned up and moved onto his lap, straddling his thighs and deepening the kiss with the new angle. Gerard’s hands moved down the sides of Frank’s body slowly, gripping and tugging at his jacket and shirt before settling on either side of Frank’s ass and digging his finger tips in as much as he could through the fabric.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Frank mewled, breaking the kiss briefly to take a breath. Gerard took the opportunity to dip his head down, mouthing over the scorpion tattoo on the right side of Frank’s neck and nipped at the soft skin below it. He licked and sucked at the skin, leaving a dark red spot that would bruise over to purple by morning.

 

“Fuck, I—“ Frank gasped out when he felt a hand press down on his crotch, sending a sharp jolt of pleasure through his groin. Gerard lifted his head back up and kissed Frank again, softer this time. He ghosted his lips over the others jaw and rested his forehead against Frank, lifting his eyes up and looking at Frank through his lashes.

 

“This okay?” He murmured, placing a soft kiss on Frank’s cheekbone and another on his temple. Frank nodded slowly and breathed heavily through his nose. “I can stop if you want..”

 

“No. Don’t. I-I,” Frank hesitated and pulled his head back, resting his hands on Gerard’s shoulders and looked at him fondly. “I want you, just.. Not used to this.”

 

Gerard moved his tongue over his lower lip slowly, turning the corners of his mouth up into a smile once again. It brought him an unknown joy to know that he could make Frank feel special, even though it also made his stomach churn to imagine how badly he’d been treated in the past.

 

“I’ll treat you like a prince, come,” Gerard lightly pushed Frank back and stood when Frank slide from his lap.

 

“Where we going?” Frank questioned quietly, receiving a quiet laugh from Gerard.

 

“Bedroom,” Gerard hummed, taking Frank’s hand and leading him up the three steps and down the hall towards his bedroom. He used his free hand to pop open the button on his suit jacket and sauntered into his bedroom. The lights switched on automatically when he entered the room, illuminating it in a warm glow of yellow. Gerard took care with removing his jacket and tie, laying them over the arm of the sofa that sat next to the large window that overlooked the city. He sat briefly and pulled off his dress shoes, tucking them under the sofa to be dealt with later.

 

“You can get comfortable, you know,” He looked up at Frank and gave him a reassuring smile. Frank returned it and sat down next to Gerard and removed his boots, setting them down next to were Gerard had put his shoes. He tugged off his socks and stuffed them into his boots, standing up and hesitating briefly before undoing his belt and removing his jeans. He did the same with his jacket and t shirt, laying the articles on the other arm of the sofa. He breathed deeply and tried to relax himself, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge before pushing himself back and drawing his legs up onto it as well.

 

Gerard continued to undress himself, stripping his black waistcoat and white button down. He removed his belt and his slacks, and finally tugged his socks off his own feet. He wasn’t ripped or anything, but his body was toned. The muscles in his arms and thighs flexing as he stripped and walked over to join Frank on the bed. His underwear hugged him tightly, bunched up a bit around his groin awkwardly from the semi he was sporting.

 

“You have a nice body” Frank mused, watching as Gerard crawled up onto the bed and settling on his knees in front of Frank, leaning back and resting his bottom against the bed.

 

“Thank you,” Gerard smiled, the corners of his eyes wrinkling slightly. He rested his palms on his knees, taking in the sight before him. “I’m okay, I guess.”

 

Frank laid on the bed in his underwear, the same red thong from the show earlier still clothing his dick. The glitter on his chest sparkled under the lights of Gerard’s room, making it look like Frank was glowing.

 

“You guess? Oh, darling. Trust me, if you were a performer, you’d be very popular,” Frank smirked and shifted one leg up, bending it at the knee and spreading his legs a bit. “They would fawn over you.”

 

Gerard blushed lightly and shrugged, shifting closer until he was kneeling between Frank’s legs. He looked down at the younger man, tracing his tattoos up his arms and torso with his eyes.

 

Frank looked up at Gerard curiously, wondering what he was thinking. He raised his hand and slide it up his own thigh slowly, raising it once it reached his knee and touched a strand of hair that hung over Gerard’s brow.

 

“I want to make love to you,” Gerard said suddenly, lifting his eyes to meet Frank’s. Frank stared back at him, a look of surprise and disbelief on his face.

 

“You.. What?” He asked, parting his lips and raising both his eyebrows. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

 

“I don’t want to just fuck you and have you not enjoy it. I want you to want it,” Gerard breathed out, tracing his fingertips up Frank’s inner thigh teasingly slow. Frank shivered and felt his skin quiver under the touch.

 

“I do want it, but we don’t have to call it love,” Frank bit his lip and averted his eyes for a second before looking back at Gerard.

 

“Just this once, please?” Gerard asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. He couldn’t explain it, but he was drawn to Frank more than just sexually. He had an aura to him that captivated Gerard and left him wanting to know every little detail about his life. Frank toyed his lip between his teeth, looking the wall and back to Gerard’s eyes a few times.

 

“Okay. I,” He shifted and moved his calf against the plush comforter. “We’ll.. Make love.”

 

Gerard smiled softly and nodded, leaning forward and resting a hand next to Frank’s elbow to support his weight. He kissed Frank tenderly, just feeling his lips and the short breaths Frank was releasing from his nose. Frank brought a hand up to Gerard’s side and stroked down slowly, gripping at his hip and tugging him closer. Gerard settled his lower half on top of Frank’s, still keeping his shoulders propped up with his hand as he kissed Frank. Frank ground his hips up against Gerard’s, seeking a bit of friction as the foreplay started to turn him on. He couch feel Gerard getting harder against his own groin, pushing down lightly every minute or so to apply a bit of pressure on his dick. 

 

“Ah,” Gerard breathed out when they both ground in sync, gasping softly and breaking the kiss to breath out a shaky breath against Frank’s lips. “Shit.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Frank smirked and moved a hand up his back, gently lacing his fingers in Gerard’s hair when he reached it. “Tell me what you like, I want to make sure this is right.”

 

Gerard panted softly and closed his eyes for a second, considering the request. There were so many things he wanted to do to and with Frank, but he had to decide on something for this time. “I, I like, uh..” Gerard bit on his lip and licked it, rubbing his lips together slowly. “I like dirty talk, and I like making other people feel good.”

 

Frank smirked to himself, twirling Gerard’s hair between his fingers. “Dirty talk, I can definitely do that.”

 

Gerard chuckled softly and nipped at Frank’s throat, kissing over the marks he left earlier.

 

“Normally I don’t allow marks. I must like you that much, huh?” Frank purred in Gerard’s ear, mouthing at the lobe and licking it slowly.

 

“I’m sorry, I just. You’re so fucking..” Gerard moaned softly and dug his hips down again, arching his head back a little. “So fucking irresistible.”

 

Frank mewled out and hissed softly, the fabric of his thong rubbing against the sensitive tip of his cockhead and making his dick twitch up. “Yeah? What do you like, what about me makes you so horny?”

 

“Your mouth, it’s perfect for cock. And your eyes. They’re full of feigned innocence,” Gerard growled softly, his erection pressing hard against Frank’s. “And you have such a nice ass. I want to bury my face in it.”

 

Frank’s mouth watered as Gerard spoke in his ear. He hadn’t been rimmed in so long, and he was aching for it at that moment. He had a feeling that Gerard would be good at it based on the way he kissed. “Please, oh fuck.”

 

Gerard smirked and trailed a finger down Frank’s chest and stopped right below his navel. “You want me to eat you out, Frankie? Want my tongue in your ass?”

 

Frank nodded slowly and let out a shaky breath, his eyes fluttering closed when Gerard planted a kiss on his throat. “Turn over for me baby, let me see you,” Gerard purred, lifting himself up off of Frank and moving back so be could flip over. Frank complied immediately, turning onto his stomach and pushing his ass up into the air.

 

“Fuck,” Gerard cursed and moved forward, touching Frank’s hips and grabbing at the flesh of his asscheeks. The were spread a little from the stretch of the position, exposing Frank’s completely bare hole. “Oh god, Fucking hell,” Gerard gripped the string of the thong and tugged it down to his thighs, letting Frank’s cock free. He shifted Frank’s body and moved his legs up so that he could strip the article entirely.

 

Frank let Gerard take off his thong, movings his legs and settling back down on the mattress, pulling one of the pillows closer and tucking it under his head.

 

“Oh my fucking god,” Gerard groaned out loud and bit down hard on his lip. He hadn’t realized until now that Frank had a fucking dick piercing, a silver ring hanging from the tip of his cock. He reached out and touched it lightly, receiving a violent shiver and a broken moan from the other.

 

“S-sensitive.. A-ah,” Frank shuddered as Gerard stroked the tip of his cock, tugging on the ring gently and squeezing the tip between his thumb and forefinger.

 

“God, that’s so fucking hot,” Gerard grunted, moving his hand back up and caressing Frank’s ass cheek again. “I love it.”

 

Frank hummed softly and wiggled his ass in the air, waving it back and forth in Gerard’s face. Gerard grinned and stroked his index finger down the crack of Frank’s ass, massaging his hole softly but not applying too much pressure. “I know Frankie, I know.”

 

He leaned forward and let a glob of spit fall from his lips and onto the pink hole, lapping his tongue once over it and receiving a choked off noise from Frank.

 

“Shit,” Frank cursed harshly under his breath, grabbing at the pillow under his head and squeezing his eyes shut. His thighs were shaking in anticipation as Gerard continued to spit 2 more globs of saliva onto his hole.

 

“Yeah, gonna get you nice and wet baby,” Gerard purred and kissed Frank’s inner thigh, biting softly. He moved back up and began circling the tip of his tongue around the rim of Frank’s hole, massaging lightly and caressing Frank’s outer thigh.

 

“Fuck, Gerard,” Frank breathed, his words muffled from pushing his face into the pillow. Gerard’s tongue was warm and soft and flicking over his rim with feather light motions, it was going to drive him crazy. “Please I, you’re so.. teasing. Please,” He begged, shifting on his knees and arching his back further. Gerard grinned behind Frank, flicking his tongue over the exposed hole one more time before diving in, rubbing the flat of his tongue against it harder and smearing his saliva around. He held onto Frank as he bucked his hips, trying to keep him still.

 

Gerard tongued Frank’s hole at a steady pace, curling it up and down each time he pushed forward. Frank was moaning obscenities every other second, moving his ass back as Gerard’s mouth worked him open. Frank felt like it had been hours before his lower stomach started to tense and the familiar pre-orgasm shocks started to jolt through him.

 

“Wait, fuck _wait_ ,” Frank panted, moving forward to get Gerard to stop. “D-don’t wanna cum, not yet.”

 

Gerard arched an eyebrow and smirked to himself, sitting up straight and stroking his hand down Frank’s back. Frank held himself up with weak arms, forcing himself to turn onto his back. He looked up at Gerard and panted slowly, licking over his bottom lip. It was swollen and red for biting on it so much.

 

“So fucking pretty. The noises you make drive me crazy,” Gerard moaned softly, crawling over Frank and kissing him hard. He licked into Frank’s mouth, tipping his chin up with his fingers. Frank moaned into it, threading his hands in Gerard’s hair and pulling at the strands hard. “And you taste so fucking good,” He panted between kisses, licking at Frank’s bottom lip and sucking on it wetly. Frank flicked his tongue up at Gerard’s lips as he pulled back, chest heaving.

 

“Let me taste you now. Want your cock on my tongue,” Frank said, voice a bit hoarse from moaning. Gerard flushed and nodded, shifting off of Frank and settling down against the headboard. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and tugged them down, finally letting his dick breathe for the first time all night. He gave himself a few short strokes before laying his hand flat against his cock and moving his eyes to watch Frank as he shuffled between his legs.

 

“So fucking hot, oh _fuck_ ,” Frank mumbled, shooing Gerard’s hand away and licking his lip again. His dick was big, at least 7 inches long and it was thick too. A few droplets of precum were beading at the head, dripping down the underside of the tip. Frank slid his hand up Gerard’s thigh and brushed against his pubic hair before tightening his fist around the base of his dick. It was heavy in his hand, throbbing and twitching slightly as Frank began to jerk his hand slowly up and down.

 

“Fuck,” Gerard panted, laying his head back against the headboard and arching his neck up. “ _Frankie_.”

 

Frank lifted his head and raised an eyebrow, staring up at Gerard with a playful look in his eyes. He leaned his head forward and stuck out his tongue, laying the underside over his lower lip. He twisted his fist over the shaft of Gerard’s cock and laid the head on the flat of his tongue, curling it once then dragging his tongue up the underside. Gerard stared down at Frank with half lidded eyes, watching as Frank began to tease his cock.

 

“Please,” He rasped, shifting his hips and pushing them forward, desperate for something more. Frank got the hint pretty quickly, rolling his eyes and smirking before be started licking down the underside of Gerard’s cock, lapping his tongue and trailing it around the top as well to get it nice and wet. He spit on the head and jerked his fist down twice to spread the saliva. He dipped his head down and took the head into his mouth, sucking on it wetly until saliva started to drip down the length and onto his fist. He bobbed his head slow at first, testing the length and getting used to it in his mouth. Gerard was moaning obscenely above Frank, mouth hung open and hands gripping at Frank’s hair.

 

“Fuck, yeah. So fucking good. So good sucking my cock, baby. Oh _fuck_ ,” Gerard babbled, pressing the tips of his fingers into Frank’s scalp and scratching at it, trying not to push his head down on his whole cock. Frank had his eyes closed and his mouth stretched around Gerard’s dick, one fist holding the base and the other tugging lightly on the silver ring through the tip of his own cock.

 

“My god,” Gerard whined, scrunching his eyes closed at the sight. Frank bobbed his head even lower, taking more of Gerard into his mouth. He worked his tongue on the underside and circled the head when he pulled up, drool smearing on his chin as he moved his head up and down.

 

“Ah, Ah—“ Gerard gasped as Frank began to deep throat him, moving his fist away when he took the whole length into his mouth. He continued to bob up and down, taking the whole thing into his throat multiple times until he bottomed out, staying there for a few seconds, breathing through his nose and flexing his throat when he felt the head rubbing in it, pulling back with a gasp and a whine. Frank looked up at Gerard and licked his wet lips, jerking Gerard slowly as he caught his breath. Gerard just stared back at him, eyes barely open and chest heaving unevenly.

 

“You taste so good.. and you’re so big,” Frank purred, voice a bit wrecked from having a cock in his throat. “Want you to fuck me,” He bit his lip, remembering what Gerard had requested earlier. “Want you to make _love_ to me.”

 

Gerard nodded and opened his eyes a bit more, sitting up and leaning over to rummage through his bedside table. He came back with a condom and a bottle of lube, setting them down on the bed and glancing at Frank.

 

“C’mere,” He mumbled, laying back against the headboard again. Frank hitched his breath and nodded, crawling over Gerard and straddling his lap. He draped his arms around Gerard’s neck and looked at him, eyes filled with pure lust and only one thing on his mind.

 

Gerard stroked his hands down Frank’s sides, squeezing his hips and slapping his ass firmly a few times. Frank mewled and hissed, throwing his head back at the contact.

 

“S’fucking beautiful,” Gerard grunted, kissing at Frank’s collarbone and reaching one hand to the side to pick up the bottle of lube. He popped the cap open with his thumb and poured some onto his hand, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up. Frank spread his thighs in anticipation, biting on his lip and giving his dick a few strokes.

 

“Gonna finger you,” Gerard breathed, mouthing at Frank’s neck and nuzzling it with his nose. Frank nodded to signal that it was okay and rested one hand on the others shoulder. Gerard reached behind and spread Frank open with his clean hand, holding his cheeks apart as he dragged his lubed up fingers over the already slightly loose hole. He pressed one finger in slowly and bit down on his lip, moaning at the warmth and thrusting the digit in and out slowly. Frank was breathing steadily, his head hung and his eyes closed as Gerard began to finger him open. It was something he had done multiple times to himself, something he enjoyed more than being fucked. Any client he had been with in the past he just fingered him for a couple of minutes before shoving their dick into him, not giving a second thought to the possibility of him being in pain. But of course, in most ways, Gerard was different. He moved his fingers with care, only adding a second one until he knew it wouldn’t be painful. He pulled back multiple times to add more lube, slicking his fingers up well before thrusting them back in.

 

“O—oh fuck, right, just.. _there_ ,” Frank whimpered softly when Gerard curled his fingers, brushing up against Frank’s prostate. He mimicked the motion when Frank began to pant, keening forward against Gerard’s chest and gripping harder at this shoulders.

 

“Yeah? Like this baby?” Gerard whispered as he stroked his two fingers over Frank’s prostate continuously, taking the opportunity of pleasure to slip a third finger into him. Frank shot his head back and let out a loud cry, slamming his head back forward and nearly colliding with the wood of the headboard.

 

“Please, ohh.. oh fuck, Gerard. Just need— need you inside of me, please,” Frank begged, pushing back on Gerard’s fingers and moaning throatily every time his prostate was touched.

 

“Mhh, yeah,” Gerard breathed, pulling his finger out and picking up the condom with shaky hands. He pulled the wrapper open with his teeth and spit the foil aside, pulling the condom out and shifting Frank forward so he could roll it down over his cock. He poured some more lube onto his hand and coated his cock in it, slicking it up.

 

“How do you want it?” He looked up at Frank and licked his bottom lip, giving his cock a couple of strokes as he waited for a response.

 

“Uh, just like this,” Frank blushed, lifting himself up and taking Gerard’s dick in his hand. He guided himself onto the tip, moaning as he began to press down.

 

“ _Christ_ ,” Gerard grunted, holding onto the other’s hips as he worked his way down onto Gerard’s cock.

 

Frank whimpered and mewled as he bottomed out, hanging his head again and hiding behind his mop of brown hair. He shifted his hips and leaned forward, kissing at Gerard’s neck and biting down on his shoulder. Gerard stroked his hands up Frank’s back, panting shallowly and trying to keep his breath steady. He was so close already, but he wanted to drag it out for as long as he possibly could. He held onto Frank’s hips and guided him up slowly, groaning at the slide and moaning again when he felt Frank’s hole flex around him.

 

“S’big, feel s’good in me baby,” Frank gasped, rolling his hips and grinding down against Gerard’s lap. He rolled his head back and let it hang there, hair brushing against his shoulders. He lifted himself up, holding the other mans shoulders as he started to fuck himself on Gerard’s cock. The slide was perfect and Frank would shout in pleasure every time he bottomed out. It had been a long time since he had fucked someone that cared about his pleasure instead of just their own.

 

“Ah, ngh— fuck,” Gerard shuddered and arched his head back against the head board. His mouth hung open slightly, tongue poking out and curling against his lower lip as Frank picked up his pace, slamming down hard and pulling back up immediately. The head board began to knock against the wall as Frank rode him, a dull background noise to the fucking symphony of moans that were drawling out of their throats.

 

Gerard gripped onto Frank’s hips, slowing his motions and biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. “Let me, I have to..” He broke off and sat up, pushing Frank forward and onto his back on the mattress. “I’ll cum too soon you you keep doin’ that.”

 

Frank giggled a little when his back hit the softness of the blanket and whined when Gerard slipped out of him. He spread his legs and bent them up at the knees, exposing himself and leaving himself open for Gerard to push back in.

 

“Your cock is so fucking good, fills me up just right,” Frank mewled, reaching up and grabbing Gerard shoulders when he settled between his legs and hovered over him. “C’mon, keep goin’. Want to make you cum.”

 

Gerard gave a twisted smile before reaching down, grabbing hold of his dick and pushing back into Frank. He slammed his hips forward hard, causing Frank to produce the most obscene noise he’d ever heard.

 

“Fuck, fuck,” Frank gasped, fluttering his eyes shut and nearly seeing stars. Gerard kept up the act, pulling back slowly then hammering back in, grinding his hips forward and throwing his head back to flip his hair out of his eye.

 

“Yeah, you like that?” Gerard growled, lips pressed against Frank’s ear. “Look so pretty like this, all spread out for me. Taking my cock _so_ well.”

 

“Y-yes, oh fuck. Yeah, harder.. Please,” Frank snaked a hand down between their bodies and brushed his finger tips over his own cock, tugging the ring a few times and jerking it slowly. “Please, want to, want to c-cum?” He glanced up with a desperate look in his eyes. He would simply implode if he didn’t get his release soon.

 

Gerard just smirked in response, moving his hips faster and with the same force. He gripped onto the sheets next to Frank’s head to hold himself up. His arms flexed at the strain and the veins in his neck were practically throbbing.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. _Gerard_ , fuck,” Frank was shouting, one hand up on Gerard’s side, digging into the skin as the other worked furiously on his cock. His orgasm was right there, building up faster and faster as Gerard fucked into him, hips stuttering occasionally as his own orgasm began to approach.

 

“C’mon baby, cum for me. Let me see you,” Gerard mused his eyes lust filled and focused on Frank’s face. Frank squeezed his eyes shut, every muscle in his body tensing up. With one more tug of his ring and three long strokes on his cock, he want cumming. Stripes of white shooting up onto his stomach and chest— moans and yelps and curses escaping his mouth as he road it out— all while Gerard fucked him through it.

 

“Oh, o—ohh God. Gerard,” He choked off at the end, voice breaking from yelling so much. Gerard watched as Frank came down, pulling out of him slowly and discarding the condom on his dick to the floor. He sat back on his heals, working his fist over his own cock as he stared down at Frank, raking his eyes over his shaking body. He flicked his wrist and shifted his legs forward, moving just in time to cum all over Frank’s stomach.

 

“Shit, fuck. Frankie, oh fuck, fuck,” He yelped, his cum mixing with Frank’s as he shot his load. He milked his cock, tugging on it lightly and gasping at the aftershocks. “ _G-god_.”

 

He sat back, hanging his head and breathed shakily, coming down from his orgasm. Frank was breathing slowly, his legs still splayed out and his hair a mess over his face.

 

“I-I’ll be right back,” Gerard stumbled up and out of bed, crossing the room and disappearing into the hall. He came back a few minutes later with a damp washcloth and a glass of water. He crawled back up onto the bed and wiped Frank’s skin off gently, smiling a bit when Frank hissed at the rough fabric of the cloth rubbed against his sensitive dick. “Sit up, here. Drink this.”

 

Frank looked up and examined the glass, leaning up and taking a few sips of it. “Thank you.”

 

“Mmh,” Gerard nodded, moving back on the bed and pulling back the covers to get under them. “Come here.”

 

Frank eyed him and smiled tiredly, grateful that he wasn’t being kicked out and forced to find his way home in the state he was in. His whole body was tingly and warm and he felt like he was going to melt. He slipped under the covers next to Gerard, curling up to his side and draping his leg over Gerard’s lap.

 

“That was s’good,” He mumbled, resting his head on the soft pillow beneath it.

 

“Yeah, it was,” Gerard smiled, stroking a hand over Frank’s hair and tucking a few strands behind his ear. “We should do it again sometime, but—“ He paused, biting his lip and sinking down lower to cuddle up to Frank. “—but only after I take you out on a date.”

 

Frank lifted his head and looked down at Gerard, a smile slowly creeping onto his lips and soon taking up his whole face. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I can't let you just slip away.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long to write, sorry if the sex sucks a bit or feels rushed, I had a hard time with it :S. I also might write a part 2!  
> ~Z


End file.
